


Mechokku! Hana Has a Secret?

by TJS



Series: The Idiot Effect [2]
Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJS/pseuds/TJS
Summary: In an attempt to figure out what's got Hana acting strangely, the gang throws Hana a surprise party in the hope that the relaxed and cheerful atmosphere will help put her at ease. However, things don't go quite as planned...





	1. Analyze

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at constructing a Precure fic similarly to an actual Precure episode. I hope you find it successful!

_Four days._

It had been four days since the incident on the roof, and for every one of them Hana had been acting weirdly, absent her usual goofy, playful cheer and seeming more serious, perhaps lost in thought. Every day she had some excuse to not hang out with the others after school or even eat lunch with them.

This just felt _wrong_ , and everyone knew it. So they'd decided to do something about it.

 

*     *     *

 

_**L'Avenir Academy Courtyard, Lunchtime** _

 

Ruru munched on a french fry with her typical blank expression. "I assume you two have called me here to report on Hana's home activities?"

Homare kicked back a bit, trying to look more relaxed than she felt. "Yeah. Anything out of the ordinary?"

Saaya leaned forward a bit, eyes full of concern. "Anything at all, Ruru...tell us."

The android was briefly quiet as she accessed some part of her internal memory, pupils rapidly blinking red as she did so. "...I have noted a loss of appetite, decrease in overall energy levels, a lowered speaking volume, and an increase in the frequency of headaches. Analysis has indicated that ninety percent are hypertension headaches, with a non-zero number being caused by teeth grinding-slash-clenching in the night."

Both Saaya and Homare were quite surprised. "Hypertension...? What's Hana got to be tense about?" Homare glanced at Saaya. "Is she still upset about...?"

"No, it couldn't be...she said...she said she was recovered from that..."

Ruru stuffed a few more fries into her face, oblivious to their conversation. "My hypothesis is that something has happened to Hana that she does not wish to speak of, but the occurrence is serious enough to be causing her emotional or psychological pain that she cannot hide due to being a poor liar."

Homare's brow crinkled into a frown, and her cowlick formed a question mark. "Something happened to Hana...? For it to be affecting her this much, it has to be really bad."

"That is my hypothesis as well." Ruru continued to blankly stuff fries in her face.

"R-Ruru, can you quit eating for a second...? This is serious." Saaya frowned. "...Where did you get those, anyway...?"

"Emiru delivered them to me."

"I see..." Saaya rubbed her chin. "...Ah, maybe we could throw a little party for her! To help her feel at ease, you know?"

"Ah, yeah!" Homare snapped her fingers. "That's it! Let's try our best to make her feel safe and happy! Maybe that'll help her feel like talking!"

"Mm, mm~ Ruru, can you call Hana's parents?"

The android gulped down her last handful of fries, smiled, and nodded. "Of course. I will do so right away."

 

*     *     *

 

_**Criasu Corp., Traum's Office** _

 

Bishin's long, pointed nails dug into his knees, turning his knuckles white with impatience. "Doctor, how long are you going to keep me waiting? I want to get out there and see my darling Harry again...and split the skulls of his pretty friends~"

"Patience, patience, young man. I'm simply making a few last adjustments to the device~" Traum pulled his welding goggles back on, sparks flying as he finished up the last few seams.

Bishin quirked an eyebrow. "Another device? Doctor, the last one..."

"A minor setback, I promise you. This device will be far greater, and not break so easily. Ah, done~" Traum removed his goggles and picked up the device before coming over to where Bishin waited and handing it to him. The device resembled a small bat with a large elliptical ruby embedded into the torso and fit into the palm of Bishin's hand with ease.

Bishin turned the device over several times, getting visibly more puzzled by the second, until he finally gave up and turned to Traum. "Doctor, what the _hell_ is this supposed to be?"

"Ah, I'm glad you asked~ This is a portable mind control device designed specially to take advantage of a Precure's momentary emotional weakness~ It collects toge-power from the surrounding area, and once the eyes begin to blink you can find a Precure with a troubled heart and... _boop_ ~" Traum poked Bishin in the forehead, causing the latter to snarl. "Apply it to her forehead and let it do the work~"

Bishin looked at the device with newfound respect, a psychotic grin splitting his face. "Is that so...? Well, I know exactly who I'd _love_ to use this on..."

 

*     *     *

 

_**Hagukumi, Valentine Street, Evening** _

 

Alone with her thoughts once again, Hana slowly walked down the sidewalk, examining the states of each house's lawns and gardens. Dull as hell, to be sure, but it kept her mind busy, and busy was what she needed right now. She didn't want to think. Every time she thought, _that_ came back to haunt her, playing her worst fears ad nauseam in her mind until she forced herself to stop thinking about them. _It's not a big deal_ , she kept telling herself. _Just tell them. It'll be fine._ But no matter what, she couldn't make herself do it. It was like stage fright, as soon as the lights were on her she'd just shut down. She couldn't just _say_ it, what if...ah, that phrase again. _What if_. It echoed in her head endlessly, the dark whisper behind every attempt to think positively.

Thankfully, the chime of her cell phone came and cut into her dark thoughts, shocking her back to reality. She stopped walking and fished it out of her pocket, waiting for a long moment before answering. "Hello?"

Her mother's voice came through the speaker, already making her feel more at ease. _"Hana, honey, how are you~? Listen, Harry-san needs some help at the shop. He's preparing for some big sale, or something."_

Hana allowed herself a small, if somewhat sad smile. "Mm, I can come help. Are you and papa already there?"

_"M'hm, and even Kotori's helping out."_

"Kotori...heh, well, now I definitely have to help. I can't let her beat me~"

 _"That's the spirit. See you soon, honey~"_ With that, Sumire hung up the phone.

Hana took a deep breath, feeling a little rush of rejuvenation. _Mama's voice is always so soothing...it gives me strength._ "Whew...all right, I guess I'd better run." Hana secured her backpack and broke out into a light run towards Beauty Harry, enjoying the rush of adrenaline and her elevated heart rate. For fun, she jumped over everything she could...at least until she nearly caught her skirt on a chain-link fence and barely escaped eating dirt by tucking and rolling. Now that Beauty Harry was in sight, she slowed her pace and walked up the path normally, a smile fixed on her face. "...That felt good..."

As she approached, she saw a few silhouettes moving around inside. _Ah, must be mama and Kotori._ She trudged slowly up the wooden steps, giggling a bit as the top one creaked like it always did. She gripped the knob, turned it, and opened the door...

And was greeted by several party poppers going off in her face, showering her with streamers and confetti. She flinched back on reflex, only to blink in surprise and clear the streamers from her eyes as a round of applause broke out. Her eyes swept over the assembled party...her mom, her dad, her sister...all her friends, plus Hugtan...she swallowed a lump in her throat that she didn't know was there and opened her mouth to ask...

"Why...?"

Sumire chuckled. "Your friends told us they were concerned about you and wanted to throw you a little party. We were all too happy to oblige~"

"Yeah, that's right, sis~ You're a lot more fun when you're being a big dummy, not when you're acting all serious and somber."

"K-Kotori...! I am not a big dummy..." Hana's cheeks puffed out to comical proportions. " _Hapupu..._ "

Homare flashed Hana a cool smile. "We're just looking out for you. You can leave whenever you want...don't feel like you have to stay."

"That's right, I say! This is about _your_ comfort, Hana-senpai!"

Ruru nodded. "This celebration is designed to maximize your feelings of relaxation and happiness."

Hana's smile returned. "Everyone...thank you so much."

 

*     *     *

 

_**Beauty Harry, Dusk** _

 

"Puahhh~!: Hana loudly plopped her bowl down on the table. "Barbecue is soooo good~! I didn't know Beauty Harry had a kitchen capable of this!"

Harry dramatically flipped his bangs. "Heh, surprised~? I had it installed just recently since Ruru's always hungry."

"Harry, I would advise you refrain from saying foolish things before I toss you again." Even as she said this, Ruru was shoveling down her sixth bowl of barbecue.

"But--okay, yeah, fine."

"Emiru-chan, would you like some more chicken?" Kotori put some in a bowl and offered it to her.

"N-No thank you, I say! E-Even if it is delicious, a proper lady must save room for dessert!"

Saaya giggled. "Emiru-chan, we don't have any dessert."

" _M-Mechokku,_ I say!" Emiru dramatically thunked her head against the table, eliciting an amused chuckle from everyone present.

Hana's smile hadn't faded since she arrived, and it didn't fade now as she looked over her assembled friends and family. _...That's right...I'm..._ She picked up a spoon and rapped it on the side of her glass as she stood up, causing everyone present to turn and focus on her. "...Everyone...I just want to say thank you for cheering me up. This was really nice of you...I'm glad that you're all so worried about me." Hana put a hand on her chest, and took a deep breath to still her nerves. "...And...I have something else I want to tell you all, too."

"Go ahead, then, Hana." Shintarou leaned forward a bit and gave her a reassuring smile.

Hana nodded. "Mm, thank you, papa." She turned back to face everyone else. "Everyone...I'm--"

_What if they don't approve?_

Hana's smile broke immediately, and she flinched back slightly as if she'd been electrocuted. _No...no, of course they wi--_

_What if they're disappointed in you? Could you handle that?_

Hana clasped her hands to her chest and took a half-step back, pupils constricting as her breathing picked up. She didn't register Sumire's look of alarm, or Homare calling her name, or Ruru's cool, calm analysis of her symptoms being those of a panic attack. _No...I couldn't handle that...I don't want to be a disappointment..._

_What if Kotori calls you a freak? What if they all hate you?_

_What if?_

_What if?_

_What if?_

Hana couldn't take it any more. "I-I'm sorry, I can't...!" She turned away from the table and bolted for the door, shoving her chair out of the way as she did so.

Saaya stood up in alarm and reached after her. "Hana, wait...!"

The door slammed coldly behind Hana, leaving everyone at a loss for what to do next. Even still, it was obvious what was on everyone's mind.

_Hana...are you okay?_


	2. Fall

_**Hagukumi, Wooded Hill** _

 

Hana ran. She ignored the stings of brambles pricking her legs, the harsh slaps of branches on her face and arms, the screams of pain from her heels and Achilles tendons as she ran in shoes that absolutely were not suited to running in. The one thing she couldn't ignore, though, were the thoughts echoing in her head.

_Why can't I just tell them?!_

_Why did I just run away instead of fighting?!_

_Why can't I just listen to my heart?!_

_Why, why, WHY?!_

"I ask myself why all the time, Precure~"

Hana stopped dead in her tracks, her blood curdling in her veins as a cold sweat broke out all over her body. She knew that voice...it was...

"What are you running from, Cure Yell~? I thought Precure were fighters, not cowards~" Bishin playfully tossed Traum's device from hand to hand as Hana slowly turned to face him. "You're not the one I was hoping to see...but I better make sure to test the Doctor's device. He might..." Bishin licked his lips and abruptly teleported right in front of Hana, causing her to loose a scream of terror. " _Scold_ me if I don't~"

"Wh-What are you...no, no, get away!" Hana hauled off and tried to slap Bishin in the face, but he easily caught her wrist and forced her to the ground, pinning it to the ground above her head. "G-Get off me...! _GET OFF!_ " Desperate for enough space to disengage and transform into Cure Yell, Hana spit into Bishin's face. Surprisingly, this worked, as it caused him to release her arm and swear profusely as he wiped it off, allowing her to wriggle out and get away, scrambling for her PreHeart as Bishin stood up, still wiping his cheek clean.

"...You should've laid down like a good girl. Now I'm going to have to hurt you, _honey_."

"...Sorry, but I'm not your honey. My heart belongs to someone else." Hana held up her PreHeart. "Mirai Crys--"

"Oh? And _what if_ she doesn't return your feelings~?"

Hana's heart stopped for a moment, heart leaping into her throat and pupils constricting as her mouth and throat suddenly became bone-dry. "Wh-What? How--"

Her guard was down for a fraction of a second at most, but that was the opening Bishin needed. Hana's question was interrupted by her own piercing, primal howl of pain.

 

*     *     *

 

_**Beauty Harry** _

 

Eight heads snapped up at the sound of that horrible scream. Glances were exchanged all around the table, and half the table wordlessly got up and bolted for the door, hands already traveling to various pockets.

"Ah, hey, wait...!" Harry stood up too late to stop them. "Ngh...I'm really sorry about this. They're all just really worried about Hana. Can you stay here and take care of Hugtan while I go help them? I promise..." Harry looked Shintarou, Sumire, and Kotori in the eyes in turn. "...I _swear_ we'll bring your daughter back safe."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the three, but Sumire responded first. "...Go, Harry-san. And please...be careful."

"I will. I swear." With that, Harry bolted out the door after the remaining four Precure, catching up just as they transformed at the edge of the woods. "Oi, hold up! Wait!" Harry transformed into his hamster form and landed on Cure Etoile's shoulder. "Be careful, really careful. We don't know what could have made that noise."

Ange took a deep breath. "...Of course. There's no signs of an Oshimaida, so it could very well be something new...something far worse."

Etoile put a hand on her hip and sighed in frustration. "We can't afford to dawdle. Hana could be in danger, and if her heart's messed up she won't be able to transform."

"I concur. We should proceed carefully and with haste. We do not have the luxury of planning."

A voice from up in the trees sent chills down all their spines. "You definitely know how to move fast, I'll give you that."

Five heads snapped up to look at the owner of the voice. "Bishin!" Macherie jabbed an accusatory figure at the casually lounging villain. "Get lost, I say! We don't have time for you!"

Bishin laughed mockingly. "What, looking for your friend~? Your precious _Hana_? Don't worry...I've been playing with her in the clearing up ahead."

Harry growled and put his hackles up. "What'd you _do_ to her, you bastard?!"

"Oh, Harry, don't talk to me like that...I'll get excited...~" Bishin practically moaned the words, biting his finger hard enough to draw blood. "Harry...when will you leave the shoulder of that gold-clad little _hussy_ and come back to me~? You know it's where you belong...~"

"Cut the crap, asshole!" Etoile clenched her teeth. "Where. Is. Hana?"

"In the clearing up ahead, like I said. Do your ears need cleaned, _hussy_?"

"Sonofa..." Etoile's hands clenched into fists. "I'm about to clean your fu--"

"Ah, language, language~" Bishin wagged his bleeding finger. "Enter the clearing up ahead and I promise to return her. I won't even attack you on the way...I _swear_ ~" With that, Bishin teleported away, leaving nothing but the echo of a mocking laugh behind.

"...It would seem we have no choice but to proceed as directed, I say."

"I concur with Macherie. However, there is a 100% likelihood of a trap."

"Trap or not, I want to kick his ass now. _No one_ calls me a hussy and gets away with it."

Ange turned her eyes forward. "...Let us go forth and see what awaits us." With that, the four Cures stepped forth into the woods to brave the unknown.

 

*     *     *

 

_**Wooded Hill, Clearing** _

 

When the team broke into the clearing, the first thing they saw was Hana kneeling in the center of it, hands limp at her sides and head hanging. Ange's first instinct, of course, was to run to her side, but she held back. The group exchanged uneasy looks, unsure of how to proceed. But of course, Bishin materialized just a few feet away behind them.

"See? There she is, safe and sound. Now, here's the twist..." Bishin held up one finger...the bloody one, of course. "One of you gets to go to her, and only one of you. Don't worry, I still have no plans of attacking or harming any of you." That they could find any sincerity in that psychotic grin was a miracle in and of itself.

"I...believe Ange should go, I say."

"I concur with Macherie. Ange has the highest likelihood of being able to soothe whatever is ailing her."

Ange looked to Etoile, who simply nodded. "...Very well." Ange slowly walked across the clearing, a knot of tension slowly building in her tummy. Something felt very wrong, but she couldn't place it. When she arrived at Hana's side, she knelt down...and simply hugged Hana. "...Come on, Hana. Let's go home."

Bishin chuckled low in his throat. "Perfect bait..." He snapped his fingers.

Etoile's eyes caught a glint of silver in Hana's right hand, and immediately her heart froze. " _ANGE, LOOK OUT!_ "

"Wha--" Ange barely had time to look down and see the four-inch knife blade coming for her eye, let alone dodge it. Somehow, she managed to jerk her head to the side in time, wincing as it bit deep into her cheek. She released Hana and jumped back, heart pumping with adrenaline as blood dripped from the nasty cut. Hana slowly rose from her kneeling position like a marionette with uneven strings, strangely jerky and jittery. Blood dripped from the blade of the pocket knife...Ange's blood.

And suddenly, Bishin was at Hana's side as the other Cures ran up to check on Ange. "Good try, Hana...but you missed~"

Icy hands of fear gripped Ange's heart painfully tight as the others caught up to her. She was vaguely aware of Etoile's hand on her shoulder, but her eyes were fixated on Hana in pure terror. "No...Hana, why...?"

"What...what the hell are you doing? What did you do to her?!" Etoile's voice shook with seething rage.

Hana finally lifted her head to look at the Cures...and Ange's heart broke. Gone were Hana's soft, expressive magenta eyes that she so adored, replaced with hard, unfeeling chips of bright gold, fractaled with lines of red. A black tiara encircled her head, with a large, elliptical ruby pulsing with power right in the center of her forehead. She stood tall and proud, like the Hana she'd seen approach her on the roof just a few days ago...but it was _wrong_. Wrong, wrong, everything was wrong. And when she spoke, it was in a distorted mockery of Hana's voice, one that grated on the ears of all the Cures. "I'm sorry, Mr. Bishin. I messed up."

Macherie was clearly terrified. "H-Hana-senpai...? Wh-what the...? What happened...?"

Amour's pupils rapidly blinked red and blue. "...Under the circumstances...and with the presently available data...the likelihood that Hana Nono is standing before us is...100%."

Ange's mouth opened to say something, anything...but all that came out was that same plea. "Hana, why...?"

Bishin cackled with glee at the Cures' torment. "That's okay, Hana...you know what to do now, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Bishin." Hana dropped the pocket knife, which vanished into a shower of purple polygons on impact, and pulled out her PreHeart. "I am to transform and fight the Precure with intent to _eliminate_."

Hearing such cold, clinical efficiency from the mouth of the Hana she cared for so dearly hurt Ange deeply, more than words could express. "Hana, please...don't do this..."

"Ange, keep it together..." Etoile's grip on her shoulder tightened.

"Excellent...I'll be watching." Bishin teleported away, and Hana...corrupted, controlled, brainwashed, whatever she was...uttered four words that dropped the temperature in the air twenty degrees and turned the Cures' blood to ice.

_"Dark Crystal. Heart...Fall."_


	3. Feelings

The four Cures could only watch in horror as a dark vortex swallowed up their dear friend, crackling with ominous purple lightning as she transformed. _Transformed._ Ange turned the word over and over in her head, but it made no _sense_. How could Hana transform if she was brainwashed? The Mirai Crystal...the PreHeart...they shouldn't have worked if her body was full of toge-power...but they _did_. How was that...?

Ange's eyes widened in terror at the realization. If Hana could still transform, regardless of the modified phrase...that meant Criasu had found a way to make the PreHeart work with toge-power, somehow. That discovery was dangerous... _very_ dangerous. And she wasn't keen on letting Criasu take Hana and running experiments on her. She opened her mouth to shout a plan to her comrades over the harsh wind and awful _noise_ of the dark vortex...but abruptly, it vanished completely, and the sight it left behind murdered the words in her throat without cleaning up the mess.

Hana was gone...replaced by a dark, hollow mockery of Cure Yell. Any semblance of color was gone from her uniform, save for spidering fractals of purple that reminded Ange of circuitry. Gone were the unnecessary bells and whistles, all the frills and lace of her old Cure Yell uniform. Her hair, bleached white as the snow, was a stark contrast to the short black cheongsam she now wore, which bore a dark purple heart-shaped jewel on the upper left chest. The purple circuitry designs extended to the rest of the uniform as well, from the elbow-length black gloves and thick black bracers to her tight black athletic shorts, knee-high socks, and heavy black boots. The only exception was the snow-white sash lashed around her waist, the long ends of which fluttered and snapped in the remnants of the fierce breeze from her transformation. With a deep breath and no further posturing, the fake Yell... _Dark Yell_ , Ange thought, settled into a martial arts stance as she stared down the Precure. There was none of Hana's trademark mirth or energy in those golden eyes, only the intent to hurt...and _kill_. That _damned_ tiara was still firmly affixed to her head, that blood-red ruby still pulsing with dark power...

A long silence was broken by a rapid series of soft mechanical clicks from Cure Amour. "Her stance is indicative of Wushu Sanshou, specifically the version developed for the Chinese military known as Jūnshì Sǎndǎ. Expect frequent hard strikes, wrestling and judo-style takedowns, and--"

 _"Amour_." Etoile's voice was firm, but not harsh. "...Please, be quiet."

The rapid clicking abruptly ceased. "As you wish."

Dark Yell furrowed her brows before speaking once again in her grating, heavily distorted voice. "...If you won't attack, then I will." Without another word, Dark Yell shot forth like a black and white bullet, aiming a strike at Ange.

One word leapt unbidden to Ange's lips. _"SCATTER!_ "

The four Cures all leapt in a different direction as Dark Yell's palm strike caught nothing but the earth, leaving a three-meter-wide crater in the ground. Macherie was the first to charge in, with Amour hot on her heels. Dark Yell turned to fight them as they approached. "Macherie...Amour...you two are the biggest nuisance..." Her lip curled up into a sneer as she easily blocked Amour's punches. "For an android, your defense is very..." She ducked a kick attempt from Macherie and, with a strong _kiai_ , struck Amour in the stomach with a powerful palm strike that sent her flying back into the trees. "... _Inefficient._ "

" _Amour!_ Why, you...!" Macherie pressed the attack, but Dark Yell held her ground, easily blocking most of Macherie's flurries of kicks and punches. _Ngh...come on, Macherie, this is what you've trained for...wait for her to make a mistake and take advantage..._

Dark Yell quirked an eyebrow as Macherie's spin kicks impacted against her bracers, forcing her to take half a step back. "Intriguing...you seem to have actual combat skill, Cure Macherie."

"That's none of your business, I say!" _Come on...come on, I say! Make a mistake already!_

"I suppose so...it will not help you regardless." Dark Yell blocked a strike aimed at her head and ducked down a bit to throw another palm strike, once again aimed at Macherie's midsection.

 _NOW!_ Taking advantage of her bent-over opponent, Macherie hooked her right arm behind Dark Yell's head while at the same time twisting out of the way of the palm strike and getting a handful of Dark Yell's lapel. _Wheel the right hip inward...step...step..._ With a decidedly undignified grunt, Macherie bent over and lifted a surprised Dark Yell off the ground. _Now rotate clockwise, and..._ With a mighty _kiai_ disproportionate to her small frame, Macherie executed a picture-perfect _koshi guruma_ , slamming Dark Yell's back to the ground and following into the throw to lock in a beautiful _kesa-gatame_. "Etoile! Now, I say!"

"Ngh--!" Dark Yell cringed as her back struck the unyielding earth, golden eyes burning with silent fury. Where had this... _child_ mustered up such strength...such a strategy...in the middle of battle? "I-I must say...quite... _ngh_...impressive, for a child..." Dark Yell clenched her teeth and her muscles bulged as she attempted to fight out of the hold. Her head turned to face the approaching Etoile, her corrupted mind whirling with thousands of battle plans...

_Static._

Dark Yell's eyes shot wide as a lance of pain shot through her head as a memory forced itself up through the thick, dark fog over her mind. _Hana, let's go home together!_ Etoile's advance stopped and Macherie's hold slackened as Dark Yell screamed in pain, clutching at her head with her one free hand as her tiara began to spark. "Get...get out...of my head...!" In desperation, Dark Yell up and _threw_ Macherie at Etoile like a fastball. With no real time to react, Etoile was struck by the improvised projectile and sent flying with a wordless cry of pain. Dark Yell staggered to her feet, headband continuing to throw of fat pink sparks. "No...no, get out! Go away! You're nothing, you hear me?! _Nothing_!"

In the midst of her panic of wondering what to do as her teammates were thrown every which way, Ange was stunned into shock to hear Hana's voice, completely free of distortion, come out of Dark Yell's mouth as she began to thrash about in pain, clutching her head as more spikes of agony stabbed into her skull. _"You're the one...who needs to get out!"_

"Shut up! You can't even just express a few stupid feelings! Why should I listen to you?!"

"Feelings...?" Ange slowly walked forward, one step at a time.

_"You shut up! I-Isn't it okay to be afraid?!"_

"D-Dammit, girl, get back!" Dark Yell blindly swung at the air in front of her. "I don't...I don't need you! You're dead to me!!" With a primal scream, Dark Yell lunged at Ange, all pretense of form abandoned and swinging wildly.

"Nn...!" Ange barely had time to throw up a barrier to block Dark Yell's wild swings. Each one that crashed against her shield sent painful reverberations through her body, shaking her to the bone. "H-Hana, I know you're in there! Fight, Hana! Fight!"

" _Graaaaah...SHUT UP!!_ " Dark Yell rained more heavy blows down on Ange's shield. "This...this is all... _YOUR FAULT, SAAYA!_ " Now it seemed Dark Yell and Hana were...blending, almost, as each fought for control. "If you...if you hadn't...kissed me... _I WOULDN'T BE LIKE THIS!!_ " One last vicious blow shattered Ange's shield completely and sent her flying backwards, right into the arms of Etoile as she shook off the pain from her injuries.

"Th-thank you, Etoile..." Ange uneasily found her footing again. "Hana...so that's it..."

Etoile turned to Ange after helping Macherie up. "What's it?"

Up in the trees, Bishin laughed, coldly and mockingly. "What, are you stupid~? Isn't it obvious~? The girl's--" Bishin suddenly yelped and nearly lost his perch as a beam of dark energy lanced into the tree trunk next to him, singeing his cheek and hair. " _Oi!_ What gives?! I'm on your side, bitch!"

Dark Yell's palm emitted smoke, shoulders heaving as she breathed hard. "No... _no_...I-I _won't_...I won't let you..." Dark Yell lifted her head, revealing that while one eye still belonged to the hard, cold, unfeeling Dark Yell, on was back to the soft, warm magenta the Cures all knew and loved. _" **I** will tell them myself!!"_

Bishin snarled. "It can't be...she's fighting back from the inside? Impossible...she should have been completely suppressed!"

Amour rejoined the Cures, her pupils alternatively flashing red, blue, and green as she examined Dark Yell. "100% likelihood that Hana is fighting to regain control and succeeding."

Ange silently watched for a long moment, then took a step forward. So many words struggled to leave her mouth. She wanted to tell Hana so much, to embrace her and say she knew, she knew and she accepted Hana regardless...to tell Hana how much she loved her...but in the end, none of those words made it past the goose-egg lump in her throat. She swallowed hard, tears coming to her eyes. She knew Hana's pain...knew exactly what Hana was going through. She wanted Hana to know that, and to know that it would all be okay in the end...so why couldn't she say that? The words died on her tongue as tears streamed from her eyes, stinging as they ran into the cut on her cheek. Hana was so precious to her, and to see Hana suffering like this...

"Hooray, hooray, Hana-senpai!" Macherie's voice cut into Ange's thoughts, causing her to turn and look at the smaller Cure in...confusion? Disbelief? Realization? She really didn't know. "Whatever it is, Hana-senpai...we don't care!"

"Wh _at_...?" Dark Yell/Hana's eyes widened incredulously.

Etoile herself was incredulous for a second, then cracked a grin. "She's right, Hana. No matter what it is...we'll still love you. Hooray, hooray, Hana! Do your best!"

Dark Yell staggered back, clutching at her head again. "No... _no, no, no_ , stop! Shut up!"

"Hooray, hooray, Hana!" Amour joined the cheer as well. "It is only human to fear. But you do not have to let that fear rule you. We are all behind you, Hana, and we support you 100% of the way."

"Ange." Etoile stepped forward and put a hand on the blue Cure's shoulder. "It's up to you from here."

Ange's eyes widened slightly as she opened her mouth, about to ask what Etoile meant by that...but somehow, she felt like she already knew the answer, so she closed her mouth and smiled. "...Of course." She faced forward and started walking towards the shaking and thrashing amalgam of Dark Yell and Hana.

"Wh-wh _at are y_ ou doing?! _STAY BACK!_ " Dark Yell thrust out her palm as if to fire off another energy blast, but none would come. "D-Don't _fucki_ ng touch me...!" Dark Yell charged and threw a wild swing towards Ange's left cheek...

And Ange caught it with ease, resting her cheek into Dark Yell/Hana's open palm. "Shhh...it's okay. I know it hurts...I know it's scary...but everything is going to be okay." With that, Ange pulled Dark Yell into a hug.

Almost immediately, Dark Yell simply... _broke_. As Ange's asu-power clashed with her toge-power, tears began to spill forth from her eyes... _both_ eyes. "I-If it's...going to be okay...th-then why does it hurt so much...?" Her voice was small and broken now, the voice of a scared girl shaking in her mother's arms.

Ange rubbed Dark Yell's back and hummed gently. "Sometimes, we need to hurt before we can heal. And sometimes, it hurts a lot. Sometimes, it never fully heals." Ange touched foreheads with Dark Yell, looking deep into her eyes. "I don't see good and evil here...I see scared and hurting." Ange kissed both cheeks in succession.

Dark Yell sobbed. "I-I'm so scared...I don't want to be hated...I don't want to be an outcast...I just want...I just want to be loved and welcome...but it hurts so much, I..." Dark Yell cried, and the black tiara began to crack.

"Shit...it must be out of toge-power..." Bishin growled, sitting up. "Why can't you make anything that's not flimsy, Doctor?"

As Dark Yell cried, Ange gently cupped her cheeks and lifted Dark Yell's face to hers. "Hana...please, accept my feelings." Ange leaned in and pressed a tender, loving kiss to Dark Yell's lips, one charged with her asu-power that she hoped would carry her feelings straight to Hana's wounded heart. A beautiful white light surrounded them as Dark Yell's transformation began to break, shreds of toge-power burning up in the light of Ange's love. After a few seconds, the tiara broke fully, save for the large ruby in the center that fell into Dark Yell's lap and rolled somewhere out of sight. Ange pulled back out of the kiss and looked into Dark Yell's golden eye one last time. "...Smile, Dark Yell. It's bad form to show the other person anything less when you part ways."

"...Cure Ange..." A smile slowly came to Dark Yell's tear-streaked face. "Thank you...for loving me." The light grew blindingly bright for a brief moment...and then faded away, leaving Hana behind in Ange's arms, fast asleep. Bishin was nowhere in sight, having seemingly retreated after his plan failed. She breathed a sigh of relief and let her Cure guise fall away, tears once again stinging the cut on her cheek as she left behind Cure Ange and became Saaya Yakushiji once more. She was oblivious to the others running up to her and Hana as she hugged the sleeping Hana to her chest. Once again, only a scant few words made it past the goose-egg lump in her throat.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Hana."

 

*     *     *

 

Somewhere out of sight, Bishin angrily gnawed on his bloodied finger as the girls gathered round, woke their sleeping friend, and had a cheerful, huggy reunion. "Damn Precure...their stupid love and friendship and all that _shit_..." He snarled with seething rage upon seeing them leave the clearing, once again taking Harry from him...but that, he reminded himself, wouldn't last. He looked down at the impossibly smooth ruby in his palm, so unsettlingly uniform it was impossible to tell what part had been mounted into the device. "Well...all is not lost, I suppose." With a last manic chuckle to himself, Bishin teleported away.


	4. Relief

Safe. Loved. Happy. Protected. All these words and more echoed in Hana's head as she idly bantered with her friends on the way back to Beauty Harry.

"Sorry about your cheek, Saaya...are you okay?"

Saaya chuckled and touched her bandaged cheek, which Harry had taken the time to care for as they were walking through the woods. "Don't worry about me. It stings, and it'll take a while to heal, but I'll be fine."

Homare playfully elbowed Saaya in the side. "Man, though, what a sappy way to purify someone~ That big, fancy speech and ending it with a kiss~? _B-o-l-d_ , I say~"

Saaya's face lit up bright red. "I-I only did what I felt was right in the moment."

Ruru was totally oblivious to this, focused entirely on Emiru. "Emiru, your _koshi guruma_ was spectacular! I was unaware that you were a _judoka_!"

Emiru puffed out her chest proudly. "Of course, I say! What scion of a historic noble family wouldn't know proper self-defense? I am a _nikyuu,_ I say, so my skill is rather high~"

Ruru's pupils once again rapidly flashed red. "Ah, I see...impressive, truly impressive!"

Harry chuckled and put his arm around Homare's shoulders. "Those two are real close, huh?"

Homare's face flushed and she elbowed Harry in the gut. "H-Hey, c'mon, not so close...they don't know yet..."

"Ah--! Oh, haha, right...s-sorry~"

"Jeez, you--" Homare's protest was cut off by a shout from up ahead, on Beauty Harry's front steps.

 _"HANA!_ "

Hana jerked her head up at hearing her name to see her family running to meet her, with Kotori heading the pack. "Kotori! Mama, papa...!" Hana knelt down and caught Kotori in a tight hug, letting her younger sister cry into her shoulder. "It's okay, it's okay...it's okay, Kotori, I'm safe..."

"St-stupid sis! Wh-why would you just run off like that?! Y-You scared me to death! Stupid! Stupid...stupid...!" The younger Nono's hands gripped handfuls of her sister's shirt, as if to convince herself that yes, Hana was _here_. She was _safe_. She was _okay_.

"Hana...I'm so glad..." Sumire knelt down and hugged her and Kotori both after passing Hugtan to Shintarou, who simply smiled and cradled the child to the best of his ability. It wasn't in his nature to get emotional, but even he was tearing up a little, happy that his daughter was safe.

"I'm sorry, everyone...I'm really sorry. I...I was just scared, and I let that get the better of me."

Sumire shook her head and stroked Hana's hair. "No, honey, don't apologize...whatever it was you wanted to say...it can wait until you're sure you're ready."

For a moment, Hana just hugged Kotori and Sumire...until deep in her heart, a spark lit. A spark that became a small flame, burning bigger and hotter until she felt the need to let it out. "...Hey, can you two let me go for a sec~?"

"Hm? What's up, honey?"

Hana flashed her big, goofy grin. "I gotta take the stage for my big announcement! I'm all fired up...I'm just itching to tell everyone!"

Sumire blinked in surprise, but her face softened into a smile. "...Go get 'em, Hana." Sumire released her grip, followed by Kotori reluctantly doing the same.

"Hehe..." Hana stood up. "Everyone! Eyes on me!" She bolted for the steps of Beauty Harry, taking them two at a time...and smacking straight into the front door with a hard _thud_. "Bwuh--! _Mechokku..._ " She comically slid down the door as everyone chuckled behind her, but soon jumped to her feet and stood on the top step, tall and proud with squared shoulders, a straight back, and a puffed-out chest. Her antics earned her a small round of applause from the assembled party, a sound that warmed her heart and reminded her once again...

 _That's right. I'm...I'm loved here. I'm accepted. I'm safe, I'm protected._ She grinned and cracked her knuckles. _That fear that gripped me before...it can't touch me now._ "Everyone...I have something to say." Hana laid a hand over her heart...surprise of all surprises, it was pounding like a drum. "Mom...Dad...Kotori...all of you..." Hana's smile was radiant like the full moon rising in the east. "...I'm gay."

A surprised hush fell over the group, enough for Hana's heart to jump uneasily and wonder if she'd made the right choice...

But then, a lone member of the group began to applaud. "Hooray, hooray, Hana! I'm proud of you!" Saaya's smile was brilliant like the stars above, and loosened the vice of nerves around Hana's heart.

And slowly but surely, one became two, two became four, four became eight. Hana felt tears come to her eyes as her friends and family showered her in support from down on the grass.

"Hooray, hooray, Hana-senpai! Coming out takes tremendous courage, I say! Well done!"

"Really, I kinda saw this coming." Homare chuckled. "Still, I'm really happy for you."

"It takes a lot of courage to be honest with yourself, and even more to make it known. Congrats, Hana." Harry flashed her a smile and a wink.

"S-Sis, I'm really proud of you..." Kotori hadn't stopped crying since Hana returned, and wasn't about to stop now.

"The light of your heart is shining so much brighter now, Hana. Keep being yourself, and don't let anyone else tell you who to be." Tears of overwhelming pride spilled from Sumire's eyes.

"Come on, honey, don't cry...you're going to make papa cry, too." Shintarou brushed a few tears from his cheek. "Keep your head high, and stay proud of who you are."

Hana was...speechless, really, but so incredibly _happy_. After frantically rubbing her eyes, though, that goofy grin came back. "Hehe, thanks, everyone...but I'm not done yet!" Hana hopped down the steps and walked calmly over to Saaya. The applause slowly died down, and all eyes turned to the two of them. "Saaya-chan..."

"Hana..." Saaya's heartbeat was...calm. Serene. She knew what was coming, and knew how she was going to answer.

Hana bowed and offered Saaya her hand. "Please go out with me!"

Before anyone truly had a chance to be surprised, Saaya took Hana's offered hand. "I accept." The two held hands for a brief moment and stared deep into each other's eyes, and shared their first kiss as lovers, eliciting another round of applause from everyone, and even more tears.

Everything was well, as it should be. And though none knew that tomorrow may bring...for now, all was well, and that was enough.

 

 

**END**


End file.
